purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasures
Treasures List So now that this page is up, I should probably post this. This is a list of treasures that I copied and saved from... somewhere. I have no dang clue where I got it from. (My best guess is I ran across someone's old Angelfire or Geocities site.) I think it was a page "advertising" the treasures for trading. I've tried googling, but I can't get anything to come up. And I don't think users' treasure collections were publicly visible on the site. At least, if you weren't logged in. Some of these are visible on the wayback mirrors, while others I don't recall seeing. I would rather find some blurbs or actual gifs before they're added to the page though. If that's at all possible. AlanisSmithee (talk) 17:25, August 23, 2019 (UTC) WaterGirl65 -summer poems 1 -mummy case -Arrow's Angel cookies -Jessie's sweet dream -Nicole's powder -parrot -make-up case -Moggie the Cat -Oolong teapot -Jasmine teapot -Leo ring -jewel box -Aquarius ring -Tiger the Cat -Darjeeling teapot -King Fairy -soccer locket -violet nosegay -chocolate bunny -Mavis' runes -Dream card 5 -Virgo Flower -peony flower picture -Nakili's night shirt IceGirl65 -Pisces ring -Darnetta's sleeping bag -Whitney's mermaid mirror -gladiola flowers -origami bird -fairy picture -Nakili's chipmunks -Nicole's eyeshadow -lily flowers -tulips -dolphin -Gemini ring -snowdrop flower -shell necklace -beluga whale -killer whale -Leo flower -chocolate egg -chocolate cake -hyacinth -iris -Jessie's cookie-wiches PearlFlower -Valentine amethyst ring -Dream card 8 -Dream card 1 -fairy crystal -the gift -rainbow charm -Whitney's snorkeling gear (not rare) -rose crystal -Dana's pizza and drink -Rockett's heart locket -Stone of Beauty -Aries ring -Nicole's earrings -Nicole's diary -ballet costume -Rockett's heirloom jewellry -Viva's diary -Nicole's perfume -charm bracelet -Starfire medal -diamond necklace -Nicole's nail polish -Whitney's make-up bag -modeling application BluePearl01 -Ossie the Otter -winter poems 3 -Stone of Awakening -Spring 2000 treasure -Felicia's foreign phonecall -Taurus ring -Gemini flower -Capricorn ring -element :water -Cancer ring -Cancer flower -Virgo ring -winter fairy -summer fairy -Sagittarius ring -Cleve's lime pie -Mavis' overnight case -Purple Moon girls -Scorpio ring -Nicole's lipstick -Duchess the Cat -Purple Moon bag SilverStar01 -silver cuff bracelet -birthday cake -Whitney's shell notebook and pen -Elfin's water bottle -anti cruelty card -valentine decoder -Arrow's teddy -1999 New Year's Bell -Stephanie's Passion Pops -Candy -Dove -Fish fun facts -Rockett's Reunion Rose -Celtic knot -Dana's CSG note -Marlo the dog -Libra birthstone ring -Leo rune stone -moon picture -Rockett's tv -Ginger's bunny slippers -Nakili's Eco-Sphere -Pretty Pollys: Baby -Pretty Pollys: Major StarGlitter9 -Pretty Pollys: Chaus -Pretty Pollys: Pika and Chu -Pretty Pollys: Sophie -Pretty Pollys: Sunny and Cosmo -Pretty Pollys: Max -Pretty Pollys: Ziggy -Pretty Pollys: Peanut and Potato Chip -Kangaroo rat -Debaser Guitar -Cross-eyed Nicole -Picture of Steph and Chaz -Sharla's camouflage purse -Cobra box -Incense -Sharla's Teddy Bear -Arrow's Indian weaving -Arrow's camp scene -Arrow's Quiver -Arrow's Book -Whitney's Photo with Mom -Dana's money box -Dana's Goldfish -Photo with Dana and Marlo IcyBlueRose -WP boys drawing -Wolf's Poster -Wolf's sacred bundle -Wolf's horse -Nicole's straw hat -Steph's basketball -Mavis' t-shirt -Jessie's earrings -Sharla's crown jewels -Dana's compass -Whitney's Hermit crab -the robin -Snowflake -Nicole's Purse -Nicole's sunglasses -Nicole's Flower Necklace -Nakili's Ancestry Book -Nakili's Family Photo -Bead Bracelet -Chocolates -Pink Valentine -Red Valentine -Gift Box -Valentine Reward JewelRose01 -Ruben's Guitar -Doll -Guitar Case -Shamrock Charm -Pot of Gold Charm -Pink Bunny -Baby Birds -Duckling -Chick -Beeper -Photo -Crocus -Daffodil -Lily -Pansy -Violet -Binoculars (not the non-rare ones) -Ginger's Dog Fergus -Darnetta's Sandal -Darnetta's Yearbook Photos -Ginger's Pony -Ginger's Robin -Manatee Fun Facts -Penguin Fun Facts -City Of Love -Oodles of Poodles CoolSaira -Stone of Creativity -Stone of Self-Reliance -Stone of Transformation -Polar Bear Fun Facts -Sea Lion Fun Facts -Shark Fun Facts -Rockett's Frog Necklace -Mavis' Sagittarius Rune stone -Grey Wolf -Panda -Siberian Tiger -Dulcie the Dog -Ginger's China Bird -Miko's Backpack -Ginger's Goalie Gloves -Dana's Starfire Hat -Candy's Starfire Pennant -Stephanie's Practice Shorts -Sharla's Soccer T-Shirt -Dana's Soccer T-Shirt -Ginger's Friendship Bracelet -Miko's Popcorn -Spring Fairy Beautiful01 -Yin and Yang -Lapsang Souchong Teapot -Tinydahl's Pooky -Basketball Trivia -Softball Trivia -Soccer Trivia -Tennis Trivia -Volleyball Trivia -Gymnastics Trivia -Cycling Trivia -Track Trivia -Swimming Trivia -The Pine -Arrow's Dream Catcher -Miko-Bead Making -Dana: Cabin 12 -Aquarius Violet -Aries Rune Stone -Capricorn Carnation -Gemini Rune stone -Libra Rose -Pisces Ruse stone -Pisces Water Lily -Sagittarius Rune stone -Sagittarius Narcissus PerfectVoice -Scorpio Rune Stone -Scorpio Flower -Taurus Rune Stone -Virgo Flower -Ruben's Secret Valentine -Briar Rose -Charm Bracelet Valentine -Chocolate Heart -Arrow's Diary -Miko's Sandals -Mavis' Necklace -Miko's Butterfly Lamp -Scavenger Hunt Reward -Lava Lamp (the rare one) -Ivory Fish -Ivory Deer -Ivory Frog -Taurus Flower -Virgo Rune Stone -Element: Air -Element: Fire -Element: Earth -Bunny Valentine -Lace Cutwork Valentine SilverSwirl9 -Wolf's Journal -Wolf's Apron -Dragon -Pheonix -Unicorn -Selkie -Arrow's Drum (this isn't the non-rare drum set) -Wolf's Totem Pole -Nicole's Valentine Box -Rockett's Magic Monkey -Ginger's Cat -Mavis' Crystal Ball Queen -Miko's Bonzai tree -Nicole's Crush Locket -Rockett's Lamb Snow Globe -Rebel Angels -Stephanie's Box -Cross -Summer Poems 7 -Winter Poems 7 -Fido -Fireworks -Summer Poems 2 StarSapphir1 -Summer Poems 3 -Summer Poems 4 -Summer Poems 6 -Summer Poems 8 -Summer Poems 9 -Pack O' Wands -Bad Hair Balm -Dragon's Breath -Toad Fur Toffees -Slippery Elm Glue -Will O' The Wisps -Snitcher Gum -Genie Lamps -Clever Clogs -Fall Poetry 1 -Fall Poetry 2 -Fall Poetry 3 -Fall Poetry 4 -Fall Poetry 5 -Fall poetry 6 -Fall Poetry 7 -Fall Poetry 8 -Fall Poetry 9 -Purple Egg Treasure PopulrBeauty -Pencils -Ginger's Fruit Dip -Rockett's Rap Tune -Cleve's Crush -Rockett's PDA -Fennel the Frog -Stone of Hope -Pookie -Fawn This is a great find! I wish we were able to find a way to log in to Share Central to check out these pages. I've started changing the numbers on the treasure page links to find others, but most were not saved by the archive. The treasure pages end in a number, like https://web.archive.org/web/20001014202612/http://www.purple-moon.com/cb/laslink/pm?tp+dispt+7560 for Nakili's poster. The pattern is often in 20's, so changing it to 7540 gives you her amulet. I've had some luck with randomly entering in numbers and then jumping around by 20. Others are consecutive by one, so I usually land on a treasure page, add or subtract one to see what I get, add or subtract 20 to see if I get a hit, and then keep jumping around. I found some poetry treasures, along with a few 'box' treasure texts. For pages like the 'treasure troves' on the "what's new" page, https://web.archive.org/web/20000301003154/http://www.purple-moon.com/cb/laslink/pm?stat+whats_new, looking at different dates for the archive captures gives you different results. I've found a few great ones like the Minus 5 degrees boys or the lipsmackers trove of flowers (I'll add those in soon). I also found one of the artists who worked on the treasures and she has a slideshow on her site that has some parrot treasures and ones from the poetry competition https://sites.google.com/site/cindyrink/about-1 . I'm going to email her to see if she has access to any of the others. Luna-Nouveau (talk) 19:22, August 25, 2019 (UTC) *Update*- I've emailed Cindy to ask her if she had any other art for us to use. I would like to wait until she gets back to me before we add in these images as a courtesy, as I asked her permission to add her artwork here and I don't want to just go in and add it before she agrees to it. She has written about this wiki on her webpage so I doubt she will mind, but just in case I'd like to hold off. Luna-Nouveau (talk) 19:40, August 25, 2019 (UTC) To make things a little easier on you, entering "tp+dispt+" (without quotes) in the filter results box will narrow the list down to just the treasure pages. That way, you don't have to keep manually entering in numbers. (I remember reading a blog post a while back from someone who was on the site who would actually do what you're doing to get treasures that had been "discontinued" or hidden.) AlanisSmithee (talk) 22:26, August 27, 2019 (UTC)